Amazing
by Ravenpawforever
Summary: Oh, looky, another story named after a song! Just some CrowXLeaf fluff


I padded softly through the undergrowth; careful to avoid stepping on anything that would give away my presence. I stopped, tasting the air tentatively. My pelt tingled as I caught Crowfeather's scent; he had come, just like he promised. It took all my willpower not to dash carelessly forward to greet him; I couldn't afford even a crackling leaf in the heavy, silent night air. I forced myself to stalk calmly forward, the moonlight illuminating my path. My heart started thudding as I felt myself growing closer to him. I could almost feel his tender tongue washing my ears, hear his sweet, gentle meow as he told me he loved me…

"Leafpool!"

I nearly leapt out of my fur when I heard his voice in reality. I swung my head around wildly, in case I'd just imagined it or Squirrelflight was playing one of her tricks on me again.

"Leafpool, you came!" This time I saw his lithe, dark-grey shape slip out of the bushes, like liquid shadow. I gave a purr of delight as he touched noses with me, and I twined my tail with his.

"Of course I came, mouse-brain. I always do," I teased, trying to cover up the fact that I had been just as shocked and thrilled to see him here.

"I know, but…" He shook his head, as if trying to clear the doubt from his mind. "Never mind that," He mewed, his eyes lighting up in excitement, "I've got something to show you"

"What is-" He put his tail over my eyes so that I couldn't see. I squeaked indignantly, "Crowfeather! What are you-?"

"Shh" He hissed, "It's a surprise, silly! Come on, I'll show you!"

"Well, how are you going to show me it I can't see?"

He laughed gently, moving the tip of his tail to the centre my forehead. "Just trust me, okay? I'll guide you."

I sighed softly, defeated. He could sweet-talk me into doing anything.

"Crowfeather, are we there yet?"

We had been travelling for some time now. I had to admit, he was a good guide, but the excitement of being around him made me impatient. He feigned a disapproving huff.

"Dear StarClan, Leafpool, you act like a young kit. After all, patience is a virtue!" He chimed, mimicking one the elders' favourite phrases. I giggled girlishly, suddenly feeling like an apprentice with a crush. He removed his tail from over my eyes, so I could see a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Like my impressions? I think I'll do you next!" He began to strut, with exaggerated movements to his hips and tail. I could feel myself flush beneath my fur, my whiskers quivering with embarrassment. I gave a hiss of fury and launched myself at him, purring in pleasure as his childish smirk turned to open-mouthed shock. I bowled him over and we tumbled down the slope towards the lake, our pelts blended together in a grey and brown smudge. We came to a halt on some particularly muddy ground, which tugged at my legs as if trying to swallow me. I stifled a _mrow_ of laughter as I saw Crowfeather with his rear firmly stuck in the ground.

"Need some help?" A purred smoothly, padding over to him. He glared at me and, with a grunt of effort, hauled himself free.

"You're awfully violent for a medicine cat," He grumbled, shaking the worst of the mud from his pelt.

"You're awfully easy to knock over for a warrior!" I retorted, flicking him with my tail to take the sting out of my words. Still, I expected some sharp rebuttal, but his eyes were fixated on something behind me.

"Leafpool…" He whispered, gesturing with his nose for me to turn around. What met my eyes made me gasp breathlessly.

"This is what I wanted to show you," He purred softly, as if speaking too loudly would ruin the magic of the moment.

All the warriors of StarClan reflected on the lake's surface, shining brilliant white on the black expanse of night.

"Oh, Crowfeather…. It's beautiful…" I sighed. He licked my ears gently.

"But not half as beautiful as you"

I pressed my body closer to his, purring deep in my throat.

"I love you, Crowfeather"

He placed his muzzle on top of my head and twined his tail with mine

"I love you too, Leafpool"


End file.
